The Rise and Fall of Pravda
by Street Wolf
Summary: After World War Two, a lot of equipment was left behind, plans and development of new tanks were stalled. Small paramilitary organisations like Pravda gathered these, restored them and build their own independence. Now this year 1974, Cold War continued between the Soviet Union and USA. Fortunately these small organisation haven't influenced governments... rest summary in prologue
1. Prologue

Prologue

After World War Two, a lot of equipment was left behind, plans and development of new tanks were stalled. Small paramilitary organisations like Pravda gathered these, restored them and build their own independence. To go even further some of plans and blueprints stolen from the governments and battlefields such as the plans of Sturmgeschutz Maus, GW (P) Tiger, Object 416 or even Panzer IV Schmalturm were researched and constructed into reality.

Now this year 1974, Cold War continued between the Soviet Union and USA. Fortunately these small organisation haven't influenced governments much, which were dealing with more important issues such as an possible outbreak of a nuclear war. Thereby no action was taken against them as it would be a waste of resources to fight them off, especially when considering the fact some of them were better armed. Minor battles between them occurred from time to time which became a routine. Many of these organisations researched new technology allowing a person to operate a tanks on his own and implemented this into their tanks in 1969, that was called SoloDrive.

Far beyond France... Pravda Hexagon HQ, Siberia. The weather was terrible, snow falls were unforgivable and winds unstoppable. Five floors underground most of Pravda comrades sat in canteen enjoying some food and vodka. Some of them were even signing, Purple looked at them from the balcony, a floor above. He decided to enjoy the lunch as well, smiling in the process. Having a quick glance at the weather, terrified him but the felling that we were nearly 15m underground made them feel safe...

Name: Chris  
Codename: Razor  
Fur Color – Black with white highlights and white underbelly  
Eye Color : Right One Red and Left Blue  
Status: Self Propelled Artillery Kommandant and Company Commander  
Vehicle of Choice: Hummel  
In Special Forces

Name: Frank  
Codename: PurpleNote  
Fur Color : Black with Purple highlights  
Eye Color: Purple  
Status: Deputy Commander  
Vehicle of Choice: Panzerkampfwagen IV Schmalturm  
In Special Forces

Name: Sam  
Codename: Garbeg  
Fur Color : Black with Red highlights.  
Eye Color : Red  
Status: Self Propelled Artillery Vize-Kommandant and Company Commander  
Vehicle of Choice: KV-2  
In Special Forces

Name: Miloslav  
Codename: Wotan  
Fur Color : Tan  
Eye Color : Blue  
Status: Pravda Airforce Commander  
Vehicle of Choice: T34/85 and IL2  
In Core Unit

Name: Vojtas  
Codename: Vojtas  
Fur Color : Black with White Underbelly  
Eye Color : Brown  
Status: Soldier  
Vehicle of Choice: T34/85 and IL2  
In Core Unit

Name: Chris Wilson  
Codename: Chris  
Fur Color : Tan  
Eye Color : Green  
Status: Company Commander  
Vechicle of Choice: Cromwell  
In Special Forces

Name: Simon  
Codename: VHK  
Fur Color : Black with White Underbelly  
Eye Color : Blue  
Status: Deputy Commander  
Vechicle of Choice: STB-1

Name: Kona  
Codename: The Accelerator  
Fur Color : Black  
Eye Color : Magenta  
Status: Soldier  
Vechicle of choice: M18 "Hellcat"_  
_In Special Forces

Name: Nonon  
Codename: Erika  
Fur Color : Black  
Eye Color : Blue  
Status: Soldier  
Vechicle of Choice: Waffentraeger auf Panzerkampfwagen IV  
In Special Forces.

Name: Robert  
Codename: Pichu  
Fur Color : Black  
Eye Color : Brown  
Status: Soldier  
Vechicle of Choice: IS-3  
In Core Unit

Name: Devin  
Codename: Eagle  
Fur Color : White  
Eye Color : Blue  
Status: Soldier  
Vechicle of Choice: WZ-132  
In Core Unit

**A/N So like I said I was going to make a new story, this is written with my friends from my clan, but right now its in state of chaos so I don't know if we finnish ot but I have like 10 chapters ready so I can just get them out one by one, this is just entry so you can get to know the characters that are going to be in this, yeha like I said no original A&O characters but anthro never the less, so I'll release the next chapter later today maybe in the morning, do untill next time Street Wolf out.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Unknown Danger

Chapter 1 – Unknown Danger

Meanwhile In the canteen the comrades of Pravda were sad, because Wotan's biplane vodka air delivery did not arrive due bad weather, Earlier comrades gathered outside to watch Wotan fly in bad conditions. On the airfield, the comrades tried to guide him to the landing

When he finally had a safe run on the runway, some 150 mm shell shot his wing, but these wings, made by stained hard vodka, did barely survive, others were screaming on Razor, to stop doing his target practice on the damn airfield.

After the landing, I complained to Razor about destroying my lovely biplane. Outside delivery didn't make it through however. Later others arrived to the canteen and all comrades set to enjoy the lunch.

The comrades enjoyed the their lunch talking, laughing and socializing as a whole, even Razor and Chris were seen talking and laughing together despite being complete opposites, Razor always loved the arty play style and was one of the best at it but he absolutely hated scouts the most, Chris on the other hand preferred the scout play style and liked flanking with anything that's fast and he too was one of the best around in this play style, but he hated artillery to bits, but they only show the hatred in training when placed against each other, they would always go for each other first and most of the times leads to a ferocious fight and usually the others just stop and watch the two fight, but outside of the battlefield they get along pretty well.

The atmosphere in the canteen was great, just like on any other day, but, little did they knew that this was not going to be a normal day...

PurpleNote has just finished his lunch. Despite the bad weather conditions he decided to get a lift up, to the floor minus 2. This place was well known for a capability of storing all war machines Pravda had at its disposal and ability to deploy them in less than 15 minutes. The hangars were dark and mostly full of precious tanks and planes. He turned on the light which shined over these monsters. Fortunately, Purple believed that noone was there, but is it the case?

Purple then walked in the main hallway, tanks were to his left and right, each of different personality. There was Chris Cromwell, his British pride, further along Purple also saw Razors Hummel with Zuel painted on, the next one was Takeda's VK3002M otherwise known as the Kuro Panther and two T-34-85 belonging to Wotan and Vojtas, the Czech stronk brothers. There were many more, all with different personalities. Mighty KV-2's were standing opposite to each other at the end of the hallway, most likely belonging to Garbeg and Pichu.

At the end of this hallway there was a smaller hangar reserved for Senior Staff, inside no one was there, he entered the room and switched on the light. This time he saw his Black tinned, purple painted Panzer IV Ausf. J Schmalturm, the tank in which he took many official battles with. He sat on the upper plate and patted the 75mm barrel, many memories from his battles flew in, many more memories from other parts of his life collided with reality making him sat miserably from time to time. Time flew slower in this place...

Back in the canteen everyone was enjoying themselves, Razor was sitting with Garbeg, Wotan, Vojtas and BarThak, chatting and laughing. As Razor finished his lunch he decided to head over to the hangar to check his Hummel.

"Allright guys I'm gonna go and check my Hummel to make sure it's in working order." Razor said to the rest.

"Yeah sure, I might do that later with my KV-2, the reload mechanism seems a bit slow lately" Garbeg replied.

"The reload is slow anyway, so could you tell?" Wotan asked Garbeg.

"Well it's slower than usual" Garbeg replied to Wotan, Razor just rolled his eyes and left and headed for the lift and as he entered he pressed the button for the -2 floor and the lift took him to there. As he exited the lift he noticed that the lights were on, so there must've been somebody else around, he walked past the rows of tanks before he stopped by his Hummel with Zeus painted on it, he looked at it and smiled to himself, he took part in countless battles with this tank it served him very well, it saved him on many occasions. As he was admiring his tank, something caught his eyes and he looked to his right, and he could've sworn that he saw a shadow move behind a row of tanks, but he shrugged it off thinking it was just his imagination, but as he was looking around, he saw Purple in Senior Staff hangars and he appeared to be miserable for some reason, so Razor decided to go to him.

"Hi Purple." Razor said making Purple jump a bit.

"Oh, hi Razor, What are you doing here?" Purple asked him.

"I just came to check my tank, make sure it's in operational order, What are you doing here, I wouldn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah, well I just like coming here from time to time and reflect on few memories." Purples said and shifted his attention back to his Schmallturm.

"Is there something on your mind?" Razor asked a bit concerned.

"Well..." Purple didn't get a chance to finish as the alarm that signals enemy attack went off...

**A/N oohhh a cliffhanger haven't done them in a while, I said I was going to upload next chapter soon so there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will probably release the next chapter somewhere during this week just so I don;t run out to soon as my clan is in chaos right now, so I don't know when we will continue this so untill next time, Artillery Commander Street Wolf "Razor" out.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Shadow of Doubt

Chapter 2 - Shadow of Doubt

"You have got to be kidding me, at these conditions?!" Purple said, surprised on the sudden attack. He rushed to the supplementary command room. Razor interested followed him, they both entered the room. The room was filled with various displays and a tactical map in the middle of the room with various pieces, most likely used in strategy.

Purple desperate moved to one of the displays which showed multiple Stridsvagn M/37's and few captured T-26's. He counted about 20 enemy tanks, although weak it was easy for them to get here under reduced visibility and numbers. Could be a mistake, or is it really a attack? Pravda cannot risk that. PurpleNote moved to his radio position to enable PEBS - Pravda's Emergency Broadcast System.

"All units, Commander PurpleNote speaking. We have confirmed that we are under an attack from the enemy is approaching at 20km/h directly to us. All available units at to gather immediately. Battle readiness increase to PravCOM 3. This is not a drill, proceed to hangars this instant for a brief assembly, orders will be given through your radios."

Purple released his radio, and switched it off. "There we go, Razor get ready. Is your new GW Tiger P working?" Razor confirmed with a nood and added "My new greatest artillery piece, although is it necessary for these little tanks?"

"Reducing enemies morale is vital, under this kind of fire, they may just as well retreat saving us trouble, now then lets move" PurpleNote finished proceeding to his Schmalturm, he loaded some 105 Octane Oil into engine and ate some Chocolate to make him feel better. "Razor, have some" Upon saying that he threw a bar of Chocolate for Razor, knowing that will help him too. Razor reacted: "Arigatou!"

Moments later people have already gathered in the hangars for little assembly, they were going off two lifts in fours allowing for quick transfer of units to get ready. Pravda Airforce had a different assembly in the airplane hangar a floor above. Comrades looked quite confident to fight any thread that were threatening our base, its one of these battles where minor paramilitary forces tried to take us down. Whilst waiting for orders from Purple, who was preparing a plan, people talked and waited patiently.

While Purple was preparing plan, Razor run down to the floor below, to the "Research and Development Centre" otherwise known as the "Science Wing" In this room is where all of the newest technologies such as the "SoloDrive" and the "Auto-Loading System" were developed and also where many tanks from blueprints such as the GW Tiger P and Panzer IV Ausf. J Schmalturm were reconstructed. Only few people were allowed into the "Science Wing", Razor one of the head scientists alongside Garbeg had access to it and the special room where all of the secret projects are develop. Razor run up to the door and scanned his hand on the scanner.

"Come on" he said to himself as the computer was processing data, and seconds later the doors opened. The lab was huge, it had everything from mechanical assembly line to newest tech computers and tables full of blueprints. Razor run up to the door located at the very back of the lab and typed in the password that only he and Garbeg knew. After a few seconds the doors slid open and Razor stepped in and the light and holograms turned on making the room blue , the room was smaller than the lab but still big, there was a wall full of monitors and computers, it even had its own smaller assembly line and few tables with blueprints. In the middle was lift that can hold up to two tanks, on the lift was an object that was covered by cloth, the object had a silhouette of tank. Razor walked to the object and dragged the cloth off revealing GW Tiger (P) with "Nightmare" skin on.

"I must say, Xandier did an excellent job on the skin." Razor said to himself as he jumped into the tank and started it up and a blue holographic screen came on known as the "SoloDrive" on it was all data about the tank from oil temperature to the state of the suspension, it is also used to control the tank, Razor tapped the holographic screen and the elevator started to raise, he tapped on the screen again and the "Auto-Loading System" started to load a shell into 17cm cannon.

"Ok, Auto-Loading System operational, engine working for a change, firing mechanism, status, operational, controls operational." Razor said to himself as he went through the check list, as he received a transmission from Purple.

"Razor, status report."

"GW Tiger (P) codenamed 'Nightmare' is in full operational order, I'm raising to the top now should be there any second now." he said as he was raising to the top and seconds later he was out on the Siberian icy landscape in the cold weather, but it didn't bother him as he got used to it long ago. "Artillery Commander "Zeus" reporting and ready for order."

Meanwhile still in the floor -2 all available people have gathered. PurpleNote have realised that the heavy lift was already transporting a vehicle from a level below. "Now bad, that was quick" He thought to himself in belief that Razor is already ready to fight. He turned around to his comrades all waiting for orders, as he approached them, the crown gone quieter. "Attention!" He raised his voice to silence anyone else, which followed by silence of the group.

"Alright comrades it looks like the Swedish have decided that it is apparently a good idea to attack Pravda, how little do they know... Upon that we shall teach them how these "big" ideas finish" He tried to raise the morale with his frequent and yet somehow effective speeches. Purple continued: "The plan is simple, we gonna form 2 lines of defence, stick in pairs due to these bad conditions and do not lose contact with the command, report yourselfs every now and them. I count on you... Dismissed!"

All military personnel was moving towards their vehicles and getting ready to go in lifts. Even in such diversity, patience and tolerance was in perfect order, Purplenote clearly enjoyed looking at his comrades getting on, but something was bothering him which was clearly in his mind, but indescribable from outside. Then he proceeded back to Senior Staff Hangars, slowly he placed his hand on the Schmalturm, smiled and got into it moments later.

There was quite a bit of space in his tank, allowing for multiple radios to be installed without reducing ammo count,after all all command tanks had many radios installed to allow communications between people. Schmalturm, although a project from 1945 was quite a modernised tank build in 1964 at Purple's personal request. With a radar positioning system implemented or connection to Hexagon files at instant to allow intelligence during the course of a battle, this tank was successful to cooperate operations at any time.

SoloDrive was synchronised with all the equipment, the HUD turned on and Purple got his steers on it. A nice gentle voice welcomed him "Welcome back Purple, ready to go?" PurpleNote, smiled and confirmed that he is ready. "System and equipment check, if you don't mind" Purple asked the AI to do that. "Understood, system check... Ammunition 40 AP & 20 APCR Shells, 105 Octane Loaded, Rapid Fire System fully functional, The HV Gun is also in full order, Engine up and running and the radios are connected. System check positive" PurpleNote was satisfied with the check,

"Teams report your status, dispatch in 120 seconds!" Purple communicated through the radio waiting for a status response from everyone else...

A moment later a radar indicator saw a frightening image, there was more than just 10 tanks.. radar wasn't able to visualise them all and Purple could not count them by himself, "There are far too many, a battalion of Swedish forces have decided to invade us?! What in the actual fuck?" He said to himself and AI. One by one the reinforcements were detected by local radars, many heavy tanks with tremendous amounts of lighter vehicles were about kilometre away from the main gate and they were getting close. Purple haven't expected this kind of challenge, this is the first time the Pravda was facing such a thread

"All units, do not underestimate them, there are far many then I expected, this is just madness. BRACE YOURSELVES AND DEFEND OUR HQ! They are coming in hundreds, a kilometre away! In this very moment Purple turned on all radio transmitters in his Schmalturm to try to contacts as many people as possible...

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading this chapter of The Rise and Fall of Pravda I hope you very much enjoyed it, and thank you for the reviews, and to answer your question Guest, whichever one asked the question, this story has very little to do with Alpha and Omega, I just want you to imagine the characters in this story as anthro wolves in the style of Alpha and Omega, this is why I put this under Alpha and Omega as this is very much original story and doesn't really fit anywhere. Any I just wanted to get this chapter out as I really love this story and I think it's awesome, proves you can write such a great story with more people, as far as my day was going I had 3 mock exams today so I'm knackered, so I didn't write any URS today, but expect it somewhere around weekend, so yeah that is it for now, make sure to review and I'll see you next time, watch your six, Artillery Commander Street Wolf 'Razor' signing off, dissimised.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Outnumbered

Chapter 3 - Outnumbered

Meanwhile in pitch black night in the frozen lands of Siberia, a few kilometres further up north, the 103rd recon squad was patrolling the area, at the moment completely unaware of the Swedish attack coming from the west. It was the squad of commander VHK and his fellows from Germany, Kona (Codename: The Accelerator) and Nonon (Codename: Erika) underway in a STB-1 prototype, a M18 "Hellcat" and a Waffentraeger auf Panzer IV prototype, when suddenly the Radio went off:

"*beep*...Swedish...*beep beep*...attack Pravda...*bzzzzt*...dispatch in 120 seconds!...*beep*" due to the bad weather, the message was unclear and cut of in the middle, but the important parts got through:

"This was PurpleNote`s voice! It seams like Sweden is attacking the Hexagon" VHK said, "We should hurry to aid them."

"We could fall them in the flanks. I`m sure, this`ll gonna be quite a surprise for them, getting hit by my 15cm cannon", replied Erika, with excitement.

"Ok, convoy turning south-west at 10 o`clock, all tanks at full speed!" ordered VHK

"Ryoukai! Taking point. Expecting to get sight on enemy in 3 minutes" Accelerator replied...

The Swedes are at the gates of the Hexagon, when suddenly howitzer shell hits the window of the Pravda's Czech Beer Club, when the Czech brother's finally could hear something, they heard only the loud PravdCon 3 siren and the massive explosion made at the end of their bar.

Razor was screaming: "The Swedish are at the the gates, I repeat: The Swedish are at the gates!" The Czech brothers: Vojtas, Wotan, and BarThak ran through the corridor,Purple Intercepted them by the radio saying that the enemy is conducting a massive invasion on us. He then said "Guys, get to the tanks, we have to stop them."

The German Patrol and multiple already in combat units can slow them down, if they realise that we are here. In the meantime, Sam and Pichu tried to get Chris out of the toilet,since a shell shrapnel destroyed the lock. Quite an unfortunate situation put they made it on time and some into their tanks straight after, left the hangar in perfect fashion.

When the Czech were driving out,they heard on the Radio: "VHK online , we are under heavy fire. I repeat my patrol is under heavy fire! Requesting assistance!" The T-34-85's departed to help ze german patrol from the hangers, together with others Garbeg, Pichu, Chris the Czech had also joined the fight.

"Garbeg! get your KV-2 out here now we need some help out here!" Screamed purple over the radio. "Ok..OK... give me a 20 seconds..." Garbeg replied whilst running from the toilet to his KV-2 in the garage, luckily they where on the same floor. "We haven't got 20 seconds! the enemy are here now! *crackle*" Purples radio cut out when he got attacked by an enemy tank.

Garbeg then continues adjusting his loading mechanism on his KV-2 whilst talking to him self and working. "Ok...let me put the modified drum mag from the 50 100 I stole...adjust that a little...ok...replace Autoloading system with new revolver system..." the revolver system was then dropped into the KV-2 turret from the crane in the garage. "SAM! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" screamed Razor over the radio. "5 seconds!" Garbeg replies. he then tightens the final bolt on the revolver system. "Computer! load turret back onto chassis with the crane!" shouts Garbeg at the automated system that Razor and him designed.

With a load bang that could seem to be heard from the other side of the Hexagon the turret was mounted and screwed onto the chassis. Garbeg then hopped into the hatch on the KV-2 and entered the commanders seat. "computer, system check!" Garbeg shouted as he started the engine. "30 HE and 6AP shells in reserve, Solodrive functioning correctly, revolver loading system installed correctly, ready for combat!". Garbeg then looked through his modified sight, he didn't believe in the holographic ones that him and Razor modified for tank purposes. This sight was built on the basis of Sniper scopes. this modification of a 120x sniper scope that can be zeroed and changed magnification with a spin of a few cogs on the side of the scope. This also meant however that shell drop and trajectory would have to be calculated manually but his past experience of sniping allows him to do this without need of a computer. This also is a higher magnification than the standard holographic that they developed. This also means that in the case of a EMP or computer failure that aiming would still have precision and also Garbeg having knowledge of trajectory and shell drop without computer help and thus, fast target acquisition.

"loading complete, drum revolver mag 6-shell full loaded and ready to fire." Said the computer. "Ok, Enable Single-loading feature for the drum mag, one shot out, one shot in." Garbeg answered. "Affirmative" replied the computer. "Purple, Razor, Patrol squad KV-2 model 1.1 auto loader ready for heavy fire support!" Garbeg said into the radio system. But what he didn't expect was what he saw outside the garage doors

Outside the conditions were terrible, PurpleNote and his Schmalturm left with the KuroPanther - VK3002M at the same time, by different lifts. KuroPanther was ordered to support the gate fights with the rate of fire. Takeda didn't have anything against it. The Schmalturm headed to the east side of the base to deflect any flankers incoming, at the same time he seen the Czech bar getting destroyed by a modified and captured T-26, he was quite mad about it, knowing that Czech had the best beer and women in there. "Dammit, where I gonna go now" Purple said in disencourage. He opened his commanders hatch and shouted to the Swedish "Are you mad, fuck you it was my favorite bar, take this!"

He immediately gone back to the SoloDrive mode inside his Schmalturm. "Load AP round" SoloDrive did it afterwards with rapid reload system. PurpleNote aligned his sights, he usually did this on his own to improve his already great skill in using this HV 75mm L44/1 Gun. As for the HV, he usually needed only 1 good shot to disable a tank, He arranged his sights on the T-26 with a howitzer and pressed a driver. Ashell with end velocity of almost 800m/s instantly disabled and destroyed a tank coming almost through it, possibly killing all the crew members inside. "Load AP please" he insisted on SoloDrive system to do, which was done only 3 seconds later. He continued to drive towards the desired location, the main east flank, at the near end of the Hexagon. 105 Octane did its job and carried by even in these difficult conditions.

After he drove another 500m, moment later an enemy KV-1 approached from the Northeast. He turned his turret against a captured KV-1 who was prepared to fire. Enemy fired but bounced against the turret which didn't come to a great surprise. "Enemy, at 080 degrees, gun depression set to 5*, sights on weak spot aligned, FIRE!" Another AP round was fired going through the drivers hatch. The KV-1 started turning with one track rotating. That disabled the tank by killing the driver and probably the shell penetrating through the tank inside damaging it. KV-1 eventually finished in the ditch setting on fire, the remaining crews jumped out. "Purple, warning an enemy approaching from dead west at 270*" Solodrive system gave caution to PurpleNote "Ok, Solodrive take care of the crew, no prisoners!" The solodrive system started to fire a 50 Cal machine gun, effectively killing last remaining crew of this KV-1. At the same time as the machine gun fire continued the relative slow turret turned around pointing at two enemy tanks, one was a Swedish Stridsvagn L-60 which stopped and fired immediately, another ricochet to the turret occurred, he began to load and machine gun fire Purple's tank doing no damage.

However to Purple's surprise the second vehicle was a Finnish Assault Gun, BT-42 with a Finish flag painted on. He widen his eyes is disbelieved that this is a part of Scandinavian force invading Pravda. "So Finnish are after us too, great..." Purple started to worry this may have no end today "Solodrive, HE and AP shall load respectively, rotate the hull to 320 Now!* In desperation, he ordered this to his Solo Drive system, however it was too late the BT-42 fired a massive howitzer shell to the side of the Schmalturm, the HE resistant Schutzen were blown off the tank and the tracks were damaged severely, immobilizing the Schmalturm, Solodrive reported "The left track is damaged, exterior High Explosive Schurzen destroyed" PurpleNote, was in misbelief that is happening became extremely annoyed and fired an HE shell at the light BT-42 assault gun, which was des destroyed by an fuel tank explosion. Whilst aiming, the Stridsvagn L-60, the second enemy vehicle fired yet another round, that was an APCR type of shell which damaged his turret, fortunately it was already aligned so Purple immediately fired second loaded AP shell. Finishing last on move enemy in sight.

"Solodrive Report: 4 Enemy tank incapable of fighting, Left sponsor HE-Schurzen was destroyed, turret and left track are severely damaged. Solodrive system said to inform PurpleNote on his status report. This system have one major fault, upon damage of the module, it will require "whole crew" to repair it, in other words PurpleNote was have to leave the tanks and sort out the damage while the tank was unattended and thus undefended. "FANTASTIC, my beautiful tank... is crippled. You will pay for this Scandinavians. Lets contact others for support, I have to repair that somehow" Saying that in quite sarcastic way, PurpleNote picked first radio out of 4 in the tank. "Commander PurpleNote speaking. Anyone within 300m please report, I request covering assistance, my tank is severely crippled and I have to repair." He quickly changed to the second radio inside the tank and turned in to transmit at all frequencies Pravda used. "All allies report your status, immediately, the Finish have joined the fight its seems, they are our enemies as well, hence the reason my tank is ruined." Upon waiting for a response he prepared his VIs wz35 Polish made pistol and loaded it with full magazine, he knew that enemies may attack him during the repairs.

Many others were already engaging in the battlefield. Pichu, Chris and Razor were already in fight, the German squad was already assisting the allies with some flanking fire, taking down enemies one by one. Weather was getting worse the visibility fell nearly to 150m. Unfortunately not many were at the same time that attack happened, some people were on solo grind missions, where others did training with allied paramilitary forces. The forces of Pravda were outnumbered at least 5:1. The battle has begun and the outcome is yet unknown.

**A/N Oooh it is not looking too goof for Pravda being outnumbered 5:1. What wil happen next? Will they defeat the attackers? Or will they themselves be defeated? I don't even know myself. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 of Rise and Fall of Pravda, as always make sure to review, don't really have anything to say, other than I survived the first week of exams, woohoo, now to survive next 2, great... I hope you lot are having better week than me, anyway that is all from me, make sure to stay awesome and dismissed, Artillery Commander Street Wolf 'Razor' out.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Maybe its Time To End It

Meanwhile Razor was in the northern sector giving artillery support wherever it was needed knocking out tanks with each shot he took. "This is too easy." he said to himself as he fired another shot near VHK's position's. "Enemy vehicle destroyed." SoloDrive system reported in, and Razor looked over to the holographic birds eye view map and spotted three T-26's moving onto his position. "Looks like we have some flankers over here, Load SPRG 18 ausf. G" Razor said to the AI and soon the shell was loaded and Razor took control of the GW Tiger (P), he usually took control of the tank himself especially in the Hummel.

He moved the GW Tiger (P) up against a wall near the northern entrance and he waited for the enemies to emerge, the holographic screen allowed him the same field of view as if he was standing outside, he looked over to the map and he saw that they were traveling in a tight group "Get ready..." He said as he looked back to the front "To meet your worst..." he continued as the enemy tanks appeared "NIGHTMARE!" he shouted as he fired a shell right in the middle of the three creating a huge explosion, shrapnel flew everywhere and into each of those tanks immobilizing it and killing the crew inside it. "All three tanks have been immobilized." SoloDrive has reported to Razor who just sighed with relief who was about to turn around until he received a message from Purple.

"Commander PuepleNote speaking anyone within 300m please report, I request covering assistance, my tank is severally crippled and I have to repair it." He said and Razor had a worried look on his face and decided to go and help Purple.

"Hang on Purple, I'll be there in a minute." Razor said as he turned GW Tiger (P) around and set cruise control and he typed the holographic screen to raise the elevator on which his Hummel was stationed on. It only took Razor few seconds to get there and he parked "Nightmare" next to Hummel and opened the drivers hatch and hoped out and run up to Hummel opening that drivers hatch and getting in starting the engine making the holographic screen appear. "Computer status report." Razor said to the AI.

"All system are fully operational."

"And ammo?"

"15 HE and 3 HEAT."

Razor nodded and he reached for a headset, as he put it on the screen a blue screen appeared in front of his right eye, it was his and Garbeg's latest invention, Eye-Gun technology that allowed the gun movement to be controlled by eye movement , where the eye points the gun will point. Razor made sure it worked so he looked right then left and the gun followed, so Razor closed drivers hatch and set off in Purple's direction.

"Load Heat." Razor said and the Auto-Loading mechanism loaded HEAT into the 15cm cannon as Razor drove through the harsh weather running into another KV-1 it's gun facing away from him. Razor didn't even slow down instead he kept driving right into the KV-1 until he was 50m meters away from it before he fired the HEAT right into it's engine igniting the fuel in it making it explode and the turret flying off, Razor kept driving till he saw Purple's Scmalturm and Purple himself working on the tank, but he also saw another KV-1 making an attempt to get behind Purple, so Razor floored the accelerator pedal and sped towards a little hil in front of him,

"Loading Complete" the AI Said as the Hummel jumped up in the air landing and as the gun was low enough to fire onto the KV-1, Razor fired and hit the KV-1 in the side destroying it, and as the Hummel landed mere meters away from the destroyed wreck, he pulled on the brake and turned the left and stopped "The Hussars have arrived."

Wotan ran into the hanger to his famous flanking tank,He jumped in,started the engine,Which was running on Pure Alcohol,since it runs better using it. He loaded 25 Ap shells,10 APCR Shells,and 8 HE shells. When the mediums were leaving the hangar a big, aggressive black smoke appeared behind them,that was caused by the Vodka in the fuel tanks. The Czech T-34/85s were heading to support them. The T-34/85s, equipped with Special systems for Firing on the move,and keeping the tank on move under any condition. After the visibility going to 100 and less,the brothers had problems finding the patrol, but when they finally spotted them they saw something terrible...

Accelolita's Hellcat was hit, the track flew up to Vojtas T-34, and hit his front, causing no damage.  
Vojtas was recovering from the hit of the track,in the meantime Wotan charged on a SU-76 that fired on Accelolita before the SU-76 turned on its side. Not able to move anymore, after saving Accelolita there was an way more dangerous problem.

Barthak asked all nearby allies: "Any orders from your commander?" None of Czech brothers knew about the incident on the east side concerning the Schmalturm. Accelerator confirmed the following: "All I know that PurpleNote had some mayor problems on the east side, no other orders apart from defence at all cost"

Just when Wotan and Votjas turned the tanks, as swarm of KV-1S's Appeared in front of them, about 50 meters away. "Fucking hell ! What now ? What now !?" Brothers said in an almostly perfect timing. Then in a glorious tone , they said: "Time for The 30 Ton ram... !" Both T-34s Started to move up, reaching high speeds in mere seconds, leaving an even bigger black smoke behind them. About 5 Kv-1S Were in front of them. Before they've got in to the ram maneuver, A captured SU-85 armed with 122 mm howitzer opened fire on them. Due to the visible smoke, they could predict their movement.

Wotan did take the first hit! Directly in the Side slope from the front The Fender, fuel tanks and the cover of the engine just blew away. Vojtas, took the second hit directly in the side of the turret. Which bounced off, but his SoloDrive AI was damaged and miscalculated by the hit. But the medium tanks didn't even plan to stop. They kept rushing forward, aim systems killed 2 Kv-1s In mere seconds, more to be encountered and killed moments later by heavy second line fire. Before the heavy turrets turned. The Mediums destroyed a significant part of them in the chaos of the assault. However this formation was supported by a well hidden ISU-152, the Swedish well modified it to create a lowel profile keeping the same gun.

They both fired a shot, successfully eliminating last KV-1S. Unfortunately the ISU-152 once he realised that its spotted, he allied the sights on Wotan. They desperately tried to ram the ISU-152, but before reaching it fired. The Whole HE shell landed on Wotan's track. Resulting in a giant shockwave, and the AI being almost unable to continue by the shock the 152 mm shell did. In the meantime Vojtas managed to ram him, destroying his glorious medium but also blocking the ISU from moving and thus de-mobilizing him.

It was tough, the Czech brothers were down to almost nothing, german squad kept struggling, the Polish crew in meanwhile...

Meanwhile the Polish were on the east flank of the Hexagon, Purple had some major problems with the Schmalturm and repairs will take quite of bit of time. The KV-1 wreck that Razor shot just moments ago landed about 50m to Purple's tank. Purple got scared and raised his pistol, ready to fire. "Relax.. it's just me" Razor approached Purple in this bad weather with hand risen up, it took a wile for Purple to recognise who it is. "That will explain the wreck over there... Artillerist Razor!" Purple said lowering his gun and two-finger saluting Razor in relief. The weather was pretty terrible, visibility fell to almost nothing, snow storms were continuous, but Purple had to continue the repairs of the tracks and damaged turret. Schurizen can be only repaired in HQ thereby this is only a substantial measure to keep fighting. Razor tried to help him out by passing spare parts, such as wheels or spare bolts for the tracks to speed up the repairs. Purple was worried that sooner or later they are going to get attacked, but also he didn't knew what the hell was happening in the main gate, which was slowly collapsing. The Schmaltrum turret, the signature of this tanks was repaired firstly, to provide ability to align the sights and engage targets if they were to attack during repairs. That showed how calculative can Purple be, which wasn't always the best option. Due to lack of information on other he decided to take a break from repairs...

"Razor, cover me for a moment. I have to get some intelligence on other fronts" Having said that, Purple got climbed and got inside the Schmalturm once again. He turned on all radios manually and started broadcast. Firstly he turned on the weather report, that allowed him to how for how long the weather is going to be difficult, the information he gathered was shocking. The snow storm of higher magnitude will occur in next 2 hours, this may threatened the people on the battlefield . "That great, lets contact others for report." He through upon hearing that. He got on radios 2 and 4. "Commander PurpleNote speaking, all units report!" The order was given, the results terrified Purple. A third of the units dint response anymore, which could mean that their tanks is incapable of fighting or worse.., the remain forces told him that the they are struggling, Czech brothers got destroyed, second line of defence through by the British is taking heavy fire and even the German patrol was pinned. BarThak then responded directly with a message "PLEASE HELP! We cannot hold this out for much longer, requesting immediate support... Oh my god... my radar detected a Sturmgesutz Maus is coming in our direction, 2 km away. We need support!" Purple got pale upon hearing this "How the hell this happened ..." He said whispered and opened up his eyes in disbelieve. He sat there for a while and got miserable again due to this hopeless situation. The memories flew as well which made him almost cry that "this is happening again"

Then a flashback occurred... Poland 1970, before Purple joined Pravda he through in defence of his own homeland against yet another German invasion. He took command of last remaining units in Warsaw, that involved his friends. In his tank, the prototype 25-TP that Poland had in development during WWII, he set up an ambush for the Germans. It was a great success which helped to sure some minor victory however during the main attack the enemy outnumbered Purple's forces almost 5:1 ,which is the similar case here. After almost 2 days of pure battle, most of Purple's forces were captured or killed. His best comrades of 24th Mechanised Division got captured prison under the command of a German officer. PurpleNote was taken to prison with them. In prison he wasn't trusted by many, due to his failure, many soldiers blamed him for a defeat. Even his friends were not sure whether Purple is just using them for fame, after all he break a promise that "We all going to make it out, then live happily for reaming of the century, Germans shall not defeat us yet" ...and then lead to imprison of all of them. The worse was it was him that convinced his friends to fight for the homeland, endangering them like this. One night he had enough, he wrote a final note to his most trusted person "Sorry, I must change something, It's my fault so I going to risk my life to get you out from there. Going to miss you until then" Purple knew that it's a slim chance for him busting all of them out, which would require an army to attack this prison. Next morning she read this note and passed the information to other comrades left behind in prison. He will never know what an exact reaction was upon reading this, most likely he lost trust of everyone he knew. After some problems and few kills Purple managed to escape and travelled over to Siberia to join Pravda... now 4 years later...

Inside the Schmalturm, the climax point of his depression occurred, he dropped his radio and shiver in fear. "I so sorry... .I just want to see you again... but... but I failed there, now here...baka" Purple quietly cried inside the turret and panicked. His radio headset dropped to the base of the tank. He covered his face with hands to make sure that Razor didn't hear it, but did he really care about who is going to hear him cry? It was rare to see that, but to shows that even a cold, rather emotionally inaccessible person like Frank, which was his real name, had emotions deep inside hidden to be released in this beautiful climax.

"Maybe it's time to end this..." He loaded his pistol.

**A/N Oops I believe I done it again, another cliffhanger. What will happen now? Will Purple shoot himself? Will Pravda be able to defend against such an attack? Is Razor the best artillerist ever? (I believe so) Find out in the next chapter and thank you for reading another chapter of the Rise and Fall of Pravda, I hope you enjoyed, because believe me, it is epic, we got some great story writers in my clan and there's plenty more where this came from, its only the middle of where we are now. Nothing interesting going on apart from that I am director, yes director, of making animation out of this fanfic, so I'll be sure to update you on progress, right now its modelling (i've completed one model, My Hummel nut has no textures, my clan mate just made it for it, the Zeus skin.) I'll post the link here turbosquid Beta/Product/index .cfm/ID/820126 or just type in Hummel on turbosquid . com, its the one for $15, anyway I'll be sure to keep you guys updated on the animation, and yeah I'll be seeing you guys later, URS will probably be updated by Sunday the 18th May once I get through some tests, GCSE, important exams, I don't give a dam xD, anyway that's all from me make sure to review and I'll be seeing you guys next chapter, Artillery Commander Street Wolf "Razor" ,out you all are dismissed **


	6. Chapter 5 - Power of Feelings

p class="MsoNormal"Outside Razor was becoming anxious as to what was happening with everyone else and as to why Purple hasn't returned yet, the curiosity got better of him and he started to climb onto the Schmalturm and looked inside it, but what he saw frightened him, he saw Purple holding a gun to his / br / "Purple stop!"  
Razor shouted as he got in the Schmalturm and knocked the gun out of Purple's hand and he looked at him and saw despair, fear and sense of loss and despair. "I failed then and now here, I so worthless" Purple said in a low tonea title="Click to Continue by save net"  
href=" thread/339/pravdas-never-story?page=2" /alooking down. "Frank that was the... you gotta forget about that,  
this is now we haven't lost yet." Razor said trying to get some sense into Purple. But he was freezed without response,  
without sense to live anymore...br / br / He continued trying to explain.. "You don't understand my pain...what I been through... what i left behind, mistakes which made me the person I am... unforgivable" upon hearing these Razor froze and turned slightly pale. Purple was crying openly, despaired and willing to die. He shaked upon every word...br / br / "This is endless.. I just got a message and the enemy posses the Sturmgeschutz Maus. There is hundreds of them..." Saying that made the situation look worse and in fact it was terrible. None of the allied paramilitary organisations were near to aid us. Purple tried to convince Razor that its a rambo mission to fight them all and its a / br / "H-how we have the only blueprints... But that means someone must've sneaked in and stole them." Razor analysed the situation and gave a proposition to what have happened. Purple answered..."No idea, possibly a copy was hidden somewhere else"  
He confessed to Razor in despair but continued to explain: "Its slow but its incoming... we have only few prototypes capable of stopping it... we never through it before" Purple said hopelessly with a whisper . Razor got out of the tank via the commanders hatch leaving him... Then he stood on the Schmalturm looking to his side, away from / br / "I never told you that...once made a promise to a girl i loved, to never give up and fight for what I believe no matter the cost." Razor said as he stood on the turret. "So Frank, do you have someone to fight for... maybe its your friend, maybe is someone you love... or you want to give it up now? I not gonna stop you in your decisions, Dowodcco (Commander)"  
Razor said the wisest words he could to convince Frank to keep fighting for what he wants. At the same time Purple sat inside with his mind flowing with dreams and horrors, the past was unforgivable. He frezzed and his tears where falling one by one crushing the floor. The felling coulnt be described, a bit of regret and a bit of madness. Anger and discourage also came in. He sat there in his worst moment in his life, unaware of whats gonna happen nextbr / br / ...Kije, Poland 1970,  
German Panzer Division rolling through the countryside, civilian being evacuated in a hurry. "Go now and save yourself, I'll be fine." Razor said to a girl on a truck. "Razor,  
promise me that you'll be fine and never give up." she said to him. "I promise, until you're alive I've got something to fight for, I love you." he said as the truck started to move and both of them waved to each other. Razor knew this is going to be difficult, similar to PurpleNote it puts him is desperation...br / br / Razor finish his flashback to Frank and finalised..."I promised her I would never give up, until she's alive I have something to fight for. Like we all have something to fight for." Razor said as he jumped off the Schmalturm and started to walk to the Hummel, just then a shell exploded nearby. Razor looked to his right and spotted 5 enemy tanks,  
1 KV-4 2 SU-85's and two T26's. Razor ran to his Hummel to radio for help. "This is Artillery Commander Razor, requesting immediate assistance in the eastern region, me and Purple have attacked by 5 enemy tanks and the Schmalturm is immobilized but in fighting order."  
Razor said as he over to the holographic map and saw that only Garbeg was in his radio range. /p 


	7. Chapter 6 - Danger Approaching

**The Rise and Fall of Pravda Chapter 6 – Danger **

Meanwhile behind enemy lines on the west flank from correspanding Hexagon. Wz-132 under the command with White_Eagle was solo gathering intelligence on the situation. "I don't like the looks of that..." White_eagle muttered under his breath, immediately Eagle reached for the radio. He had been silent to avoid detection in such a dangerous place even if it meant listening to the haunting sounds of his comrades over the radio.

"zZzZ..This is White_Eagle reporting, the enemy forces are wielding a Sturmgesutz Maus, however it appears to have been captured and pressed into service, and also appears to have been poorly kept..zZzZ..From this distance it appears that the engine is in very poor condition" White Eagle started to transmit a report with same confidence to nearby allies. "Poor condition, more like half of the engine is coming out with the exhaust fumes" Eagle murmured. "The armour plating also appears to be damaged in several places most noticeable on the top right hand corner of frontal armour..zZzZ.. over..zZzZ" Successfully finished the report on the enemy most dangerous recognised vehicle, unfortunately the enemy was likely to hear that through radio interception. "I think the enemy heard that as well..." No sooner had Eagle said those words did the Sturmgesutz Maus stop and slowly turn in his direction.

"Full reverse left hand down and lets get the Fuck out of here!" He said to his SoloDrive system to perform an evasive action. Eagle's WZ-132 burst out of its concealment and made a break for it. Of course Eagle had an escape route in mind through very rough terrain which should mean no enemy resistance. Just as he though he was safe an enemy Swedish Stridsvagn m/31 appeared, he fired and missed "Do these guys even know how to operate their tanks?" Eagle fired one precise shot from his 85mm cannon while moving at full speed ripping the small tank to shreds. "Not too much of a problem... I hope he has not got any friends though..." He continued on his journey.

Garbeg approached Purple amused by what just happened. The Schmalturm was in complete disaster, almost already depleted from ammunition with tons of modules damaged or destroyed. In the middle of destruction field he said: "GG Purple! I have to say that this was a hell of a job!" Purple turned around and responded: "Sorry for holding you up, Razor... I sorry" trying to explain yourself. Garbeg and Razor smiled happily to see Purple back to normal. Garbeg looked at the ruined tank "This will take some repair, lets refillit with ammo and get it back to Hexagon" Sam then proceeded back to his KV-2 and received the following message about the Sturmgeszutz Maus from White_Eagle, the situation became dense again. He left the KV-2 and got back to Purple: "Purple, I just received a transmission from White_Eagle reporting enemy Sturmgeschutz Maus approaching slowly towards the main gate. However its in really bad condition apparently." He confirmed to Purple on the status

Razors gun and my 152 autoloader have no chance of penning or even harming this monster. There was a away however, "Remember the raid on the French rebels?" Sam asked which upon Purple nodded. "I managed to steal something from their science wing...a little depleted uranium. I have created a new Schmalturm shell for you." He tried to be promising. "The amount I stole however was weakened so unfortunate it had little use till I came up with something new. I found out if you add a tiny amount in a design similar to an APCR shell and added some HE material behind it when the shell penetrated the kinetic energy from the impact and penetration transferred to heat energy and ignited the HE, thus making a new shell a APUHE shell." I based it on your Schmalturm so there are only shells existing for that, I have created a total of 2 shells of this with an expected penetration of up to 300mm, enough to penetrate a Maus at 90* angle, so it was to be used wisely.

Purple looked interested that Garbeg came up with such a interesting design. "I'll get ASH to bring them here." Garbeg implied "ASH?" Purple asked with a bit of curiosity. "My Automated Scientific Help bot who lives on my floor and helps with transportation and CAD who I also designed and voice modulated of errrr...someone" Garbeg finished, picking up a radio at the same time. "Guys hold on Ill get her here with these two shells, also we will have to get the Schmalturm back to Hexagon about 1-2km away."

On that Garbeg tried to communicate to Pravda Hexagon, it took him a while but succeeded and gone through to Xandier, currently working on his new artwork project. "Xandier-san would you mind dispatching my ASH to here, we are about a kilometre away from the Hexagon, coordinates got send". He asked in hope that it will happen quickly "You mean the kawaii loli bot that lives with you?" Xandier asked. "She is not a kawaii loli bot shes a...you know what never mind just pu..." Garbeg Started. "Can you introduce me to ASH?" interrupted Xandier, probably blushing from imagining how kawaii ASH is designed to be. "Sure...later..whatever, just patch me through ok?" Finished Garbeg. "Okayyyyy! but you have to introduce me!" Xandier insisted and then patched Garbeg through the communication to his quarters. Garbeg finally got a connection working with ASH. He began: "ASH, take Purple the prototype APUHE shells from my personal customization area and some towing equipment, we have to get out from here." Asked Garbeg to his assistant politely. "Okkkkaayyy! ill bring them!, be there in half an hour! don't die by the time I get there!" Said ASH in the all too kawaii and familiar voice Garbeg had programmed.

"Alright done! The shells and towing equipment is on the way Purple, we have to get outa from here."... And so they now waited on the east flank for the support, The Schmalturm with operation turret, fully operation KV-2 and Hummel whistanded a massive defence there and the reward is already on the way. No more enemies were in bound. In half an hour it will be the time to support the north and west flanks. The job here is done for now, but its far from any victory to be celebrated.

At the same time Purple was trying to get the report on the situation, the Northern front was still threaded by the enemy forces. The Czech encountered one of the largest threads through the ISU-152. The Germans are pretty pinned down as well, started to run low on the ammunition. It was expected that everyone will start to run low on fuel very shortly, not mentioning that the weather was getting worse. Right now there are three different fronts going on. The East taken by the Polish, the main North supported by the Czech, German and British collaboration. Lastly as a part of British support, the West flank was gathering intelligence. Back to the Czech brothers.

Through the intercom Wotan said : "Vojtas...*Cough* ... *Cough* Mate, are you all right?" A short and short response from Vojtas was heard moments later: "Hahaha...*Cough* Ready for the second wave? *Cough*" He said giving a signal that he isn't hurt. The Czech tried to stay positive about the situation, always ready to fight. Their tanks were severely damaged with most of their ammunition unable to be fire. The repair will take at least half an hour, for minimal working conditions but under enemy fire and these conditions , it was a difficult task. Nevertheless the Czech started the repairs under these conditions. Barthak was providing some covering support. In half an hour the Czech managed to repair Wotan's T-34/85 with Vojtas's Tracks. They jumped in, started the engine ,that was somehow still in working condition after the devastation of ISU-152 and headed to the base...

Late to report to the commandeer, the Czech borthers enrooting back to base decied to give PurpleNote a call. "Commandant, Wotan reporting, we are crippled and we are heading back to the base. We are proceeding with caution and we have passed the British second line of defence already. Over" Unfortunately no response was given, the radio on the Schmalturm was on but the signal was terrible. All they could hear were the repeated shots and unidentified voice. This got the Czech brothers thinking on what happening in Eastern front. Wotan said, concerned about the North first line near the gate: "Vojtas, we can't let them fight alone, can we ?" He said in curiosity "Of course we not ! "replied Vojtas hoping to get back to action quickly.

As they arrived, they discovered that 85mm ammo storage room was blown to pieces, this left the last hope for ground warfare support dissipated. Fortunately the Czech brothers weren't only known for their ground attacks, an ace inside the sleeve was about the be revelled. Wotan asked: "Wait, is the runway still undamaged ?!" he asked in hope "I Think it's still in working condition", replied Vojtas smiling as he knew what that meant. They said As the Czech Brothers rushed to the Hanger to revive their Czechoslovakian made IL-10's they through about their past...

...In 1969,The West German Bundeswehr attacked Czechoslovakia, The Socialist Czechoslovakia, ready to defend itself was outnumbered through. Help promised from Poland didn't come, The USSR was on the way to help its satellite. However, returning to the story Wotan and Vojtas and BarThak were Members Of the Czechoslovakian People's Army, Which was determined to fight, Even though they knew they won't win the war...Wotan, Being a commander of an Mig-15 Armed Squadron, which Vojtas was the second in-command in Was Send to the frontlines to encounter west made Thunder jets...After 2 Weeks of fighting, In Which BarThak commanded a squad of T-55 tanks. The Brothers Scored 8 Kills,4 Both. Unfortunately the western forces were closing into Prague already, Units of all Czech Brothers were moved to its defence...

An air strike destroyed Wotan's and Vojtas's Mig-15s,The only left planes we're old IL-10 Attackers. They decided to jump in them, and try to do some damage. Two day's after retreating they engaged a columm moving up to Prague. After each of them killing about 12 targets, they landed, And got the mission ro escort The air evacuation to Russia, the only avaible plane, the Il-10 was the only choice they had. With tears in Their eyes they had to leave Czechoslovakia to its fate once again.

After the Landing in Russia, Which the IL-10 somehow survived, even through being absolutely obsolete by the time. The brothers we're send to scout eastern Siberia, The Soviet Airforce being low on Fighters. Let them keep the Il-10s and sended them to scout Siberia. The conditions we're the worst they ever saw, so they landed In an ice field. After the landing they were seeking for shelter, until they saw the building of the hexagon... Discovering Pravda, they joined, hoping that They manage to protect at least it...

The Czech brothers got back into reality and reached the hangar, they saw their planes nicely put under cover, but still in working condition. "Hell yeah Baby, Lets fuck those Guys Up !" they shouted together. They jumped into the Il-10s,Which back gunner and Rocket systems were guided by the AI. They took off safely, and flew above everyone's heads, in pride of the Czech everyone greeted them. Eastern flank whilist waiting for the resupply and towing equipment from the bot, looked in the sky as there was some hope. Two II-10 flew, Purple and Razor knew that could be the turning point of the battle. The northern flank got morale and the Germans through even harder, killing enemies one by one. The British drank more tea in the success on the second line of defence. They both headed towards the enemy.

Wotan said: "Vojtas! What is that giant Brick ?... He looked amazed to see one in action. Vojtas confirmed after in fear: "A Maus?!" No way..." The Brothers went to attack it with the rockets to its back. Going for the strafing run. They engine was uncovered, they attempted to hit it. Most of the rockets missed and these what hit, haven't done any significant damage to that monster and it kept rolling.

White eagle reported : "Guys, nice to see you...however 2 Finish Bf.109S are heading your way, plus a Sturmgeshutz Maus is still on the move, good luck over". As they turned to intercept the Bf-109s,They s aw the comrades fighting fiercely, especially on the northern front relative to Hexagon. Their favourite Czech on the Radio played one of their songs. They both sung : "Kdož Jste Boží Bojovníci a zákona Jeho !..." and moved swiftly towards the Finish. They Encountered them, Wotan shooting one of them down in an head-to head engagement...However, the finish weren't seemingly good pilots and having said that, Vojtas didn't have any difficulties taking them down. They had to rearm to attempt another attack, so they headed back to the base.

The Czech Brothers are getting back to airport, the Eastern flank is still waiting for the equipment whereas Eagle on the western front is slowing down the Sturmgeschutz Maus from reaching the gates. Time is ticking away, and more reinforcements started to arrive. Pravda will have to unite to fight off the main invasion on the North. They never that the enemy had more dangerous tanks than S/L3' T-26's or KV-1's...

**A/N Hey guys and I hope you enjoyed another chapter of The Rise and Fall of Pravda, make sure to review it and I am extremely sorry for my fail on the latest chapter of URS, I don't know what happened there, I typed my chapter up posted it and then got a review saying there is no chapter so I checked it found out there is nothing there even though it says there is 1.6k words, so I updated the chapter after cursing for a moment, and its all sorted now hopefully. Anyway I got two tests this week both from English then holiday, so I might get on top of finishing URS and then post new original story of mine up I have been typing up, got on chapter done today, as always expect another URS chapter somewhere by next sunday and as Always, stay awesome and review and I'll see you next time, Artillery Commander Street Wolf "Razor" out, dissmised. **


End file.
